


Le Dernier Pari

by Palpalou



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, age gap
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palpalou/pseuds/Palpalou
Summary: Tokuchi disparait avant le dernier match des Lycaons. Deux mois plus tard, il réapparait devant la porte de Kojima.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lisez, commentez, mais surtout : enjoyez cette goutte de Kojima/Tokuchi dans un océan de vide intersidéral :)
> 
> Pas de bêta-lecteur

Kojima aimait beaucoup son appartement. C’était le troisième qu’il ait acheté au cours de sa vie. Il avait été certain qu’il avait trouvé l’appartement idéal au moment de l’achat, et il en était toujours aussi persuadé, dix ans plus tard. Il était situé au 15ème étage d’un immeuble de Tokyo qui en comptait dix-huit, spacieux et très bien insonorisé, avec un grand salon, une cuisine à l’américaine, une salle de bain, un salon plus petit dont il avait fait un bureau, sa chambre à coucher et encore deux chambres supplémentaires. Il avait lui-même meublé et décoré avec soin chacune des pièces, remplacé le carrelage de la salle de bain dont la couleur orange sale ne lui plaisait pas, refait un parquet qui grinçait. Depuis, tout était parfait. En soirée, le soleil tombait comme une nappe d’or dans son salon aux murs blancs et au plancher en bois de chêne et il n’aimait rien de plus que se tenir dans cette lumière jusqu’au coucher du soleil.

Il n’avait jamais invité personne dans cet appartement.

C’était une période de repos pour les joueurs de l’équipe, mais Kojima suivait tout de même un régime d’entraînement léger. A quarante ans, il ne pouvait pas se permettre, physiquement, de se laisser aller trop longtemps, et il allait donc chaque matin courir une boucle d’une dizaine de kilomètres avant son petit-déjeuner. De retour dans son appartement, il prenait une douche, mangeait, puis organisait son emploi du temps en fonction des tâches à accomplir. C’était un moyen de se vider la tête et de bien commencer la journée, une routine agréable.

Cinq semaines après que les Lycaons aient remporté le championnat, un peu plus de six semaines après la dernière fois qu’il ait vu, que quiconque ait vu, Toua Tokuchi, Kojima le trouva, en sortant de l’ascenseur, devant sa porte.

Kojima sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Tokuchi sourit.

– Okaerinasai. Kojima-san.

Il se demanda si Tokuchi avait sonné, le croyant chez lui, ou s’il avait attendu qu’il quitte l’immeuble avant de monter. Il se demanda pourquoi Tokuchi était venu le voir. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne se demandait pas pourquoi Tokuchi avait disparu, mais plutôt pourquoi il avait réapparu. Il se dit qu’il devait avoir l’air d’un idiot à rester figé bouche bée comme ça.

–… Tadaima.

– Je peux entrer ?

Kojima cilla. C’était à peine une question, mais c’était bien là la personnalité de Tokuchi. Et ce n’était pas comme s’il aurait pu le laisser à la porte. Il devait avoir une bonne raison d’être réapparu.

–Bien sûr, répondit-il. Mets-toi à ton aise dans le salon. Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens.

Dès que la porte d’entrée fut refermée derrière eux, Kojima, qui avait l’habitude des vestiaires collectifs, retira son haut trempé de sueur en même temps que ses chaussures.

–Oh, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Est-ce que tu veux mettre de l’eau à chauffer ? Je préparerai du thé tout à l’heure.

Tojuchi mit un peu de temps à répondre. Lorsque Kojima se retourna à demi pour lui lancer un regard curieux, il avait, étrangement, le regard un peu vague.

–… O.k. A tout de suite.

***

Lorsqu’il rentra dans le salon, les cheveux encore humides mais changé de frai, Tokuchi se tenait debout près de sa bibliothèque, en train d’examiner les titres des livres qui s’y trouvaient. Kojima n’était pas un grand lecteur. C’étaient surtout des manuels de baseball et d’entraînement physique, accompagnés de rares romans et de quelques essais.

Dans la cuisine, de l’eau frémissait dans une casserole. Kojima alla sortir deux tasses qu’il remplit d’eau chaude et un kyusu. Il ne lui restait plus que du Long Jing, mais heureusement encore assez pour deux personnes. Il plaça les feuilles dans le kyusu et transvasa le contenu des tasses dans la théière avec précaution. Lorsqu’il leva les yeux, Tokuchi s’était rapproché, se tenant de l’autre côté du plan de travail, et le regardait intensément. Kojima pris une inspiration involontaire.

–Fini d’examiner ma bibliothèque ?

–Tu n’as pas tant de livres que ça.

Kojima réfléchit un instant. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu’il voulait demander à Tokuchi, mais il trouvait étrange que Tokuchi lui-même n’ait toujours pas lancé la conversation. Ou au moins dit la raison pour laquelle il était venu le voir, et chez lui. Etait-ce une forme de manipulation psychologique, comme il en était coutumier ? Mais dans quel but ? Kojima pouvait difficilement imaginer quelque chose qu’il aurait pu refuser à l’homme qui avait fait des Lycaons les vainqueurs du championnat, ou à un ami, ce qu’il pensait qu’ils étaient devenus au cours des mois depuis qu’il lui avait fait joindre son équipe. Avant qu’il disparaisse. Kojima fronça le sourcil. Cela ne menait à rien, il était inutile d’essayer de démêler les jeux d’esprit d’un maître en la matière. Il allait simplement demander, si Tokuchi ne voulait pas lui dire spontanément.

–Tokuchi, je suis très heureux de te revoir. Donc ne prend pas mal ce que je vais dire.

–Hm ?

–Je pensais – nous pensions tous – que tu avais disparu pour de bon. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Tokuchi sourit.

–Ha ! C’est franc, comme question. Je vais être tout aussi honnête. Je suis parti … tout simplement parce que j’avais rempli les conditions de ma défaite à notre pari. Tu t’en souviens, bien sûr.

–Bien sûr.

Kojima avait croisé le chemin de Tokuchi à Okinawa, où ce dernier vivait de ses talents de parieur et de lanceur grâce aux one outs ; un jeu utilisant les techniques du baseball où s’affrontaient un lanceur et un frappeur sur trois lancers. Après avoir été incapable de frapper les balles de Tokuchi une première fois, Kojima avait fait un pari avec lui. Si Tokuchi réussissait un sans-faute, trois prises, contre lui, Kojima prendrait immédiatement se retraite en tant que joueur professionnel. Sinon, Tokuchi devrait abandonner les one outs et, pour que Kojima puisse être sûr qu’il respecterait sa parole, lui sacrifierait son bras. Malgré un poignet foulé, Kojima avait réussi à l’emporter en s’interposant entre la troisième balle de Tokuchi et la zone de prise. Kojima avait donc pu demander à Tokuchi de mettre son bras et ses talents de lanceur au service des Lycaons. Tokuchi avait rempli sa promesse à deux titres : les Lycaons avait remporté le championnat, mais il avait également réussi à faire des éternels derniers des classements une équipe de vainqueurs.

–Et il y a aussi une autre raison. Je te l’ai dit lors de l’avant-dernier match contre les Mariners. Je suis parti parce que je sentais que je commençais à perdre de vue ce que c’est d’être parieur. D'être seul face à soi-même.

Kojima fronça le sourcil.

–Mais tu es revenu. Pourquoi, alors ?

–Pour deux raisons encore. La première… je ne te la dirai pas maintenant. Et la seconde, c’est que je me suis rendu compte que j’avais encore un pari en cours.

–Ah ? Avec moi ?

–Hm… oui et non. Avec moi-même, plutôt.

Tokuchi contourna le plan de travail pour entrer dans la cuisine proprement dite. Elle n’était pas vraiment exigüe, mais c’était un appartement conçu pour une personne, et il se tenait donc un peu plus près de Kojima que pour une conversation normale. Surtout, il le fixait droit dans les yeux. Kojima n’était pas timide, mais ce regard intense le troublait, même venu d’un homme de 20 ans son cadet. En situation normale, il aurait sans doute repris ses distances, mais Tokuchi bloquait l’entrée de la cuisine et il était déjà presque dos au mur.

Tokuchi portait une chemise noire légère et assez ample, adaptée aux températures estivales. Sans quitter Kojima des yeux et sans dire un mot, il commença à la déboutonner. Kojima cilla. Ce n’était pas la première fois que quelque chose comme cela arrivait. Il avait conscience qu’il était une légende du monde du baseball et il était arrivé deux ou trois fois que des femmes, et même en une occasion un joueur fraîchement intégré à l’équipe de la ligue majeure et des étoiles pleins les yeux, l’accostent. Il avait toujours refusé, sans grande difficulté, et par principe. Mais la situation était différente. Tokuchi était venu le trouver chez lui, il n’imaginait pas que ce soit l’admiration qui l’aveugle, et Kojima était statufié par son regard.

–Tu n’invites pas grand monde chez toi, n’est-ce pas ?

Face à son silence interloqué, Tokuchi continua.

–Je ne t’ai jamais entendu inviter aucun des membres de l’équipe, même si tu n’étais pas hautain envers les autres. Et il y a quelque chose d’autre. Tu ne caches rien, dans cet appartement. Tu sais que tu as un bouquin de Yukio Mishima* dans ta bibliothèque ? Plutôt vieux. Un cadeau, j’imagine, tu n’as pas l’air très littérature classique. Mais bien sûr ce n’est pas le genre de chose qu’offre un membre de la famille ou un ami. Plutôt un petit ami.  

En parlant, il avait fini de déboutonner sa chemise et, sur ses derniers mots, il la fait glisser d’un mouvement souple de ses épaules et alla se coller, torse nu, contre Kojima. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kojima serra les poings, pensa à le repousser, sans violence, à nier. Mais la chaleur corporelle de Tokuchi se diffusait à lui à travers son t-shirt. Il sentait bon, avec une légère pointe acide de sueur. Il n’avait pas fermé les yeux, son regard toujours aussi intense. Kojima l’entoura de ses bras et ouvrit les lèvres.

Ils restèrent à s’embrasser dans la cuisine quelques instants, puis Tokuchi recula d’un pas. Kojima respira profondément. Une vieille peur se réveillait, et Tokuchi était impassible.

–C’était ça, le pari ? Est-ce que je suis homosexuel ?

Un coin de la bouche de Tokuchi se releva.

–Non, ça, le livre a confirmé. Le pari, c’est : est-ce que tu me laisseras rester ici après un baiser.

–Et alors ?

–Alors, j’attends ta réponse.

C’est vraiment ce que tu veux ? pensa Kojima. Mais oui, évidemment qu’il le voulait. C’était la première raison dont il n’avait pas voulu parler tout à l’heure. Il avait quitté l’équipe et tenté de reprendre sa vie de parieur mais il lui manquait quelque chose. C’était la raison pour laquelle il était venu l’attendre sur le palier de sa porte, pourquoi il s’était fait invité dans un lieu dont il avait dû immédiatement comprendre qu’il était très intime pour Kojima : un moyen de savoir si, déjà inconsciemment, Kojima l’accepterait, et de manipuler peut-être un peu la situation, en s’assurant qu’il ne pourrait pas donner le change ou fuir la conversation. Et est-ce que Kojima le voulait ? Tokuchi avait à peine plus d’une vingtaine d’année, lui déjà la quarantaine, il prendrait sans doute sa retraite de joueur professionnel après une dernière année avec les Lycaons au meilleur de leurs capacités, et puis… quoi ? En devenant joueur professionnel, vingt ans plus tôt, il avait dû décider de faire une croix sur une vie amoureuse, il avait choisi une vie intrinsèquement solitaire. Serait-il capable de changer maintenant ? En tout cas, il le voulait. Pour Tokuchi, il le voulait.

Il était resté silencieux longtemps. Mais il s’agissait après tout de Tokuchi. Il n’y avait aucun doute qu’il avait pu suivre le fil de ses pensées à des micro-expressions dont Kojima n’avait même pas conscience.

Comme pour lui donner raison, il décela une lueur amusée dans l’œil de Tokuchi au moment où il parvenait au bout de ses réflexions. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

Cette fois, c’est lui qui initia le baiser.

**Author's Note:**

> * J'imagine que c'est effectivement un petit ami qui a offert un de ses ouvrages à un jeune Kojima... ça devait être un sacré numéro, si vous connaissez l'oeuvre.


End file.
